Vagabundo Buggy
The Vagabundo Buggy is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. The article includes data for all its sub-versions. Description It's an open frame two seat buggy with few panels, closely resembling the Urga Ogar 7 V8. The rear of the vehicle has an Armadillo badge, indicating that it was made by them. Performance Relatively fast and excellent in all off-road areas. The suspension is very well done and keeps the vehicle stable on uneven ground at even higher speeds. It has 4-wheel drive. *Most versions have a maximum speed of 175 km/h. *The Deathstalker one goes up to 236 km/h. *The civilian racing one that has nitrous can go up to 236 km/h with out nitro and 280 km/h with nitrous. Versions and locations Trivia *Just Cause 4 reuses several Just Cause 3 vehicle models with very minimal changes. This vehicle reuses the Urga Ogar 7 V8 vehicle model, but this vehicle is the successor to not only said vehicle, but also the Stinger GP from Just Cause. *The Deathstalker Scorpion variant has no crosshairs, a trait that the weaponized vehicles in the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC seem to share. *It's made by the fictional company Armadillo. Gallery Gallery (civilian) JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico in some dune buggy.png|As seen in one of the game trailers. JC4 buggy (left rear corner).png|Pre-launch promotional screenshot. JC4 buggy at a desert town.jpg|Pre-launch promotional screenshot. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Sand Dunes Just Cause 4.png|As seen in some trailer. Vagabundo Buggy (Rufian, civilian and Deathstalker versions, left front corners).png|Rufián, civilian and Deathstalker versions. Vagabundo Buggy (Rufian, civilian and Deathstalker versions, right rear corners).png| Gallery (Black Hand) JC4 screenshot from trailer two different military cars.png|As seen for the first time in a game trailer. The other bigger car is a Warrior Offroader. JC4 balloon-buggy, flock of blue birds, BH jet.png|The Black Hand likes to fly a lot of jets. So many, in fact, that one can't even go balloon-buggying to simply admire the blue birds and little yellow balloons with out seeing them in your way. A BH Vagabundo Buggy being flown near Meteolab. Vagabundo Buggy (right side, in tall grass, also gas tank helicopter).png|Who would have thought that the grey and red colors actually work as camouflage anywhere? Also note the Próspero Sky Crane with a gas tank in the distance. Vagabundo Buggy (unnamed civilian and Black Hand versions, left front corners).png|Black Hand and unnamed civilian racing versions. Vagabundo Buggy (unnamed civilian and Black Hand versions, right rear corners).png| Gallery (civilian racing) JC4 buggy with nitros and wing.png|As seen for the first time in a pre-launch promotional video. Vagabundo Buggy (civilian racing version, right side).jpg|At Ensueno. Vagabundo Buggy (civilian racing version, right front corner).jpg|From another perspective. Vagabundo Buggy (unnamed civilian and Black Hand versions, left front corners).png|Along with a Black Hand version. Vagabundo Buggy (unnamed civilian and Black Hand versions, right rear corners).png| Gallery (Deathstalker Scorpion Assault Buggy) Vagabundo Buggy (weaponized, on the moon, youtube).png|As seen on one of the Moon Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. Screenshot from this video. Vagabundo Buggy (Rufian, civilian and Deathstalker versions, left front corners).png|Rufián, civilian and Deathstalker versions. Vagabundo Buggy (Rufian, civilian and Deathstalker versions, right rear corners).png| Gallery (Rufián Buggy) Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (stay away from the containers).png|As seen in Survival Run: Sacred Cleanse. Survival Rampage Coastline Crucible (mission trigger).png|Mission trigger for Survival Rampage: Coastline Crucible. Survival Rampage Coastline Crucible (initial jump).png|Big jump in Survival Rampage: Coastline Crucible. Vagabundo Buggy (Rufian, civilian and Deathstalker versions, left front corners).png|Rufián, civilian and Deathstalker versions. Vagabundo Buggy (Rufian, civilian and Deathstalker versions, right rear corners).png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles